The new cultivar is the product of an induced mutation. ‘AUREO LG’ was discovered as a single plant by Leo van Zanten in March 2005 in a cultivated area of Oxnard, Calif. in a greenhouse. Two thousand unrooted cuttings from Iresine herbstii brilliantissima were irradiated with gamma rays at a dose of 25 Gy. Treated cuttings were planted for rooting and growing. Subsequent selection as a single plant from the population resulted in the discovery of this new variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AUREO LG’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.